He Is My Teacher!
by Nona Xerry
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka, Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi tetangga sekaligus teman dekatnya tiba-tiba muncul di sekolahnya dan menjadi guru! Sakura yang selama ini menyukai pemuda itu kini berbalik emmbencinya?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **He Is My Teacher?!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura bangun! Pak Sasuke sudah datang!"

Berisik. Aku tidak bisa tidur. "Ck, apasih? Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

"Makannya bangun! Kau mau dipanggil lagi olehnya karena tidur sepanjang pelajaran, hah?!"

Aku tidak menyukai ini, tapi Ino benar. Aku tidak mau dipanggil lagi olehnya karena itu. Yang hanya berakhir dengan tugas tambahan.

Dengan enggan, aku bangun dari posisi tidurku, terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran.

Aku benar-benar berharap bisa pergi dari sini. Aku tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Apalagi gurunya.

"Haruno, coba bacakan lanjutannya."

Tuh lihat. Aku bingung kenapa aku yang selalu jadi sasarannya. Padahal masih banyak murid lain disini. Maksudku, kenapa harus aku?

Aku terpaksa berdiri membacakan lanjutan bacaan yang tadi dibacanya. Aku menutup buku dan duduk setelah membaca beberapa kalimat lanjutan yang tadi.

Kulihat dia menyeringai sesaat melihatku. Aku hanya berpura-pura tak melihatnya lalu sibuk mencorat-coret belakang buku, menyibukkan diri.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Aku melempar diriku ke kasur setelah mandi dan ganti baju sehabis pulang sekolah. Rasanya aku ingin langsung tidur, tapi pikiranku terganggu dengan tugas sekolah yang harus segera dikerjakan.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku menghampiri meja belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Argh, aku tak bisa fokus. Aku menengok ke kiri, kamarnya gelap. Apa dia belum pulang? Tunggu, kenapa pula aku jadi memikirkannya? Tapi.. apa dia benar-benar sesibuk itu setelah jadi guru? Ck, sudahlah Sakura! Jangan pikirkan dia! Ayo fokus! Masih banyak tugas sekolah yang belum selesai dan menunggu dikerjakan olehmu!

Itulah yang kubilang pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya, aku benar-benar tak bisa fokus hari ini. Dan nyala lampu di samping kamarku benar-benar menarik perhatianku sekarang. Dia sudah pulang. Dan kenapa juga aku harus senang sih? Apa karena aku merasa kesepian ketika dia tidak ada? Atau apa? Aku benar-benar tak bisa memahami diriku sendiri.

'tuk tuk tuk'

Aku menoleh, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali kudapatkan adalah, dia disana masih menggunakan kemeja kerjanya dengan kancing dua teratas yang dibuka dan dasi yang longgar karena telah ditarik, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang berantakan karena telah diacak, _tentu saja_. _Itu adalah penampilannya ketika pulang kerja._

Aku membuka pintu balkon lalu keluar menghampirinya. "Apa?"

"Tumben kau tidak tidur, hm," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

Aku tau apa yang dia maksud. "Yeah. Aku tidak mau berakhir dengan setumpuk tugas lagi darimu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kenapa kau selalu tidur saat pelajaranku?" tanyanya, tapi aku enggan menjawab -seperti biasa. Jadi, yang kulakukan hanyalah memalingkan muka, menghindarinya.

"Sudah malam, aku mau tidur. Kau juga pasti lelah, istirahatlah." Aku berbalik, tapi tangannya menahanku. Dengan gerakan cepat dia loncat melewati pagar balkon dan kini ada di hadapanku. _Sial._ Aku menyesal menghampirinya tadi.

"Jawab aku, Sakura." Tapi aku diam. Dia menghela nafas. "Mau sampai kapan kau menghindariku terus seperti ini?" _Sampai kau berhenti dari pekerjaan itu._

Diam untuk beberapa saat sampai dia kembali memanggil namaku. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau menghindariku. Karena aku menjadi guru, benar? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak," elakku.

"Kau iya."

"Aku.. tidak. Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." Tapi dia malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kau jawab pertanyaanku." _Keras kepala sekali._

"Karena aku benci guru, puas?!" seruku. Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal. Sial, padahal tadinya aku tidak mau marah seperti ini di hadapannya. Karena aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan menyukainya.

Aku kira dia akan melepaskanku karena kata-kataku tadi, tapi tidak. Dia tetap bertahan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku memalingkan wajah lalu berkata pelan, "bukan urusanmu."

Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia pasti sedang melihatku dengan tatapan sendunya, karena aku bisa merasakan itu. "Lepaskan aku." Aku tak tahan ditatap seperti itu terus olehnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia melepaskan tanganku. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu balkon, menutup gorden. Seolah enggan melihatnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Mataku berat. Tidurku benar-benar tidak nyenyak tadi malam. Ini karena aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang dia tadi malam. Aku tidak mau menyebut namanya untuk saat ini, jadi jangan tanya lagi kenapa aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya.

Yang paling tak kusukai dari diriku salah satunya adalah, aku terlalu sering memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan sesuatu itu dalam pikiranku.

Ini pagi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagiku, karena aku benar-benar kurang tidur tadi malam dan sekarang banyak siswi yang berkumpul menghalangi koridor sembari bercanda tawa dan itu berisik dan sangat menganggu.

Aku menerobos kerumunan itu, membuat mereka yang tertabrak olehku mengumpat kesal dan menatapku sinis.

"Pak Sasuke tampan sekali hari ini!"

"Aku membawa bekal makan siang untuk bapak. Dimakan ya?"

"Bapak, mau makan siang bersama tidak nanti?"

"Pak, aku membeli ini untuk bapak. Dipakai ya!"

Ck, berisik. Aku melirik orang yang mereka kerumuni. Itu, dia. Yah, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa sih setia pagi semenjak dia menjadi guru disini. Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu mengabaikannya dan berlalu ke kelas.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, sekolah itu tidak menarik. Orang-orang bilang mereka pergi kemari untuk menuntut ilmu, tapi kebanyakan mereka tak mendapat ilmu disini. Tak ada ilmu yang mereka dapat karena kegiatan mereka di sekolah hanya sekedar untuk mencari kesenangan karena bosan di rumah. Jadi, untuk apa mereka sekolah? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau diam dirumah atau melakukan kegiatan lain? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku lebih baik diam di rumah dan melakukan kegiatan yang kusukai. Menulis, misalnya.

Karena jika bukan dipaksa ibu dan kakakku mungkin aku tidak akan datang ke tempat ini.

"Ayo ganti baju, Saku!" Aku mengikuti Ino ke ruang ganti ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Saat ini pelajaran olahraga, dan aku sangat malas dengan pelajaran satu ini. Karena ini merepotkan. Kau harus ganti baju dan melakukan gerakan lebih berat dari biasanya.

Aku memandang malas pada guru yang mengajar pelajaran ini. Kenapa Pak Guy harus mengajak dia kemari?

"Ayo anak-anak! Cepat berkumpul! Kalian lari lima putaran lalu pemanasan sampai panas ya, ingat! Mulai dari sekarang!"

Yak. Dua putaran saja aku sudah kelelahan apalagi lima. Kau harus tau seberapa luasnya lapangan sekolahku. Oh, Tuhan. _Haha, aku sangat menyukai Pak Guy_.

Banyak yang mengeluh, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka melakukannya, termasuk aku. Tapi yang membuatku tidak nyaman sekarang adalah, tatapan dari seseorang yang sedari tadi mengarah padaku. Dan itu sangat menggangguku.

"Hei, sepertinya Pak Sasuke terus memandang kemari deh. Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku ya?" bisik Ino padaku. Yah, bisa jadi sih, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sebegitunya sampai aku beri makanan saja tidak mau?"

Ah, menyebalkan. "Aku sudah kenyang. Kau 'kan bisa memakannya sendiri atau memberinya pada orang lain."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku ingin memberi ini padamu. Apa susahnya sih kalau kau terima saja?" Dia tetap bersikukuh.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan, aku mengambil pemberiannya. Dia tersenyum puas. _Ukh, Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku!_

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Hm, terima kasih..."

Dia mengacak rambutku sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi. "Jangan lupa makan bekalnya ya!" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku memukul dadaku. Menyebalkan. Ini tidak boleh, Sakura! Tidak boleh! Dia hanya menganggapmu adik dan sekarang bahkan dia menjadi gurumu! Kau benar. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Terkadang aku benci fakta kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Yah, memang sih dia cocok sebagai kakak, tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka gelar 'adik' yang diberikan olehnya. Aku bukan anak kecil.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja membuka gerbang rumahku ketika aku melihat dia dan kakakku sedang duduk di depan rumah. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai memasang wajah serius seperti itu?

Aku mendekat dan mereka melihat. Kakakku yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Tak biasanya kau pulang larut," katanya.

Aku berdehem pelan sebelum membuka suara. "Jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku bosan di rumah."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya." Ia mengacak rambutku sebentar sebelum akhirnya masuk ke rumah.

Aku juga ingin masuk ke rumah, tapi suaranya menahanku. Pelan dia berbisik, "aku tau kenapa kau benci guru."

Mataku langsung menatapnya tajam. Aku berdesis. "Jadi kau membicarakanku daritadi, eh."

"Bukan begitu, Sakura, aku hanya-"

"Cukup. Mau seperti apapun usahamu, kau tak bisa mengubahku untuk tidak membenci guru. Mereka menjijikkan."

Tanganku meraih gagang pintu, tapi dia menariknya, sehingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau membenciku hanya karena aku menjadi guru. Tapi aku tidak seperti itu, Sakura. Kau tau itu. Jangan samakan aku dengan gurumu yang dulu. Dan... jangan membenciku..." Ia menatapku nanar, ini membuatku tidak tahan. Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti ini. Ini membuat pertahananku hancur.

Aku memalingkan wajah, kemana saja asal tidak menatapnya. "Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhku gemetaran, dan air mataku berlinang, sehingga suara yang keluar selanjutnya juga ikut bergetar. "Lepaskan aku... Kumohon..."

Tapi bukannya melepaskanku, dia malah menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku memberontak, tapi dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Akhirnya karena lelah, aku berhenti dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukannya.

Aku tidak tau harus senang atau tidak dengan ini. Perasaanku sangat tidak menentu. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Tapi yang jelas, malam ini... Di pelukannya... Aku merasa tenang.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Sial, aku tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran kali ini. Ini semua ulahnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena dia tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku seberapa keras pun aku berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya.

Suara bel nyaring berbunyi mengisi ruang kelas, membuat pelajaran berhenti dan guru kembali ke ruangannya. Dan ini juga membuatku bisa tidur meskipun hanya sebentar. Tapi kelas ini berisik. Aku lupa, kau tidak akan pernah bisa tidur di kelas ini kecuali jika kau membawa headset untuk memblokir semua kebisingan ini.

Jadi aku memilih pergi ke uks dan tidur disana. Kebetulan sekali penjaganya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Yah, tidur setengah jam lebih baik daripada tidak 'kan.

Yah, selamat tidur diriku.

 **.**

Aku menggeliat. Jam berapa ini? Ah, jam uks ini rusak. Aku menoleh ke jendela, langit sudah berwarna jingga, yang artinya ini sudah sore. O-ow. Sepertinya aku ketiduran. Aku ingin bangun, tapi kenapa tanganku rasanya berat dan... Hangat?

Mataku melebar ketika melihat seseorang sedang menggenggam tanganku dalam tidurnya. Itu _dia._ Sedang apa dia disini? Dan kenapa pula jantungku harus berdegup kencang begini? Oh, Tuhan selamatkan aku!

Aku berusaha menarik-narik tanganku, tapi tidak bisa. Dia menggenggamnya terlalu erat. Dan wajah tidurnya benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Rasanya... Entahlah. Malu.

Tapi jika dia tidak sadar seperti ini, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ooo tidak tidak tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?! Ini tidak boleh! Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tanganku rasanya bergerak sendiri menyentuh wajahnya. Lembut. Dan rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik di tanganku ketika aku menyentuh wajahnya.

Rasanya... Menyenangkan...

Aku menyentuh pipi tirusnya, rahangnya, hidungnya, jidatnya, hingga rambut hitam legamnya. _Lembut sekal_ i.

Aku refleks menarik tanganku ketika dia menggeliat. _Dia bangun_. Dia bangun dari posisinya lalu menatapku. "Kau sudah bangun," ucapnya pelan sembari menguap.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Mataku melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku lalu berdehem pelan sebelum berkata, "Kau menggenggam tanganku."

"Oh, maaf.." Dia melepasnya. _Dan... Kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Padahal aku yang menyuruhnya..._ "Kau sakit?" tanyanya setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya.

"Karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa itu tidak boleh?" _Tidak._ _Karena kau selalu membuat perasaanku campur aduk, dan itu merepotkan._ "Aku bertanya padamu sebelumnya, Sakura. Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Karena aku ingin tidur, apa itu salah?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat seringaian kecil. "Kau tau, wajahmu sangat menggemaskan saat tidur." Dia menatapku, membuat wajahku memanas. "Hm? Apa kau malu?" Aku memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapannya. "Tidak," sanggahku.

"Sakura..." Dan, ponselnya berdering. Memotong ucapannya sekaligus memecah keheningan diantara kami. Dia menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Bukannya aku menguping, tapi suaranya memang terdengar sampai kemari. Meskipun samar-samar. Aku mendengar kata pindah, luar negeri, _resign._ Tunggu, jangam bilang dia mau _resign_ dari pekerjaannya dan pindah ke luar negeri?

Itu... Bohong 'kan?

Dia kembali. Ekspresinya berbeda. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat sedih?

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kau pulang," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku diam. Dia tersenyum singkat seraya mengelus kepalaku pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

.

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Ya, jadwal keberangkatannya sabtu pagi."

"Ke Inggris?"

"Hn."

Inggris? Ada apa dengan inggris? Jadwal keberangkatan apa? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Aku membuka gerbang, membuat mereka menatapku. Tatapan apa ini? Terkejut? Apa mereka terkejut melihatku? Wah, apa kehadiranku tidak diinginkan disini?

Tapi aku diam. Berjalan masuk ke rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Menghiraukan sapaan mereka di depan pintu.

Argh, ini benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Sebenarnya siapa yang akan pergi? Kenapa harus Inggris? Maksudku, kenapa harus luar negeri? Apa dia benar-benar akan pergi dan berhenti jadi guru?

Seruan ibu membuyarkan lamunanku. Akhirnya aku turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Aku mengambil tempat disamping kakakku.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Inggris, Saku?" tanya Kak Sasori tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa dengan Inggris?" tanyaku balik. Tapi Kak Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Negara yang indah bukan? Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kakak kesana?" katanya.

Aku mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. "Kakak mau ke Inggris?"

"Hm? Tidak kok tidak. Hanya berandai-andai saja. Kalau tidak salah Sasuke yang akan kesana nanti."

 _Sasuke?_ "Untuk apa?"

Kak Sasori menghabiskan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum kembali berbicara, "hmm, kalau tidak salah sih, dia mau pindah kesana dan mencari pekerjaan baru."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Perhatianku kini tersita oleh perkataan Kak Sasori. Nafsu makanku hilang seketika.

Kak Sasori mengangkat bahu sambil terus mengunyah. "Entahlah." Dia menelan makanannya. "Wah, jangan-jangan karena kau tidak suka dia menjadi guru di sekolahmu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pindah?"

 _Alasan macam apa itu?_ "Tch, konyol sekali. Hanya karena aku tidak suka dia menjadi guru bukan berarti dia harus pindah ke luar negeri 'kan?"

 _Tunggu... Apa aku baru saja bilang kalau aku tak rela dia pindah?_

"Wah, apa kau tidak rela dia pindah ke Inggris, hm?" Kak Sasori menyeringai menatapku.

"Tidak tuh." Aku berpaling, lalu pergi ke kamar. Tak tahan lagi berada disana dengan ocehan kak Sasori yang semakin menjadi hanya karena aku salah berkata.

Perhatianku teralihkan ketika di sebrang kamar aku melihat _dia_ sedang menurunkan koper dari atas lemarinya.

 _Apa jangan-jangan yang dibilang Kak Sasori itu benar? Dia akan pindah ke Inggris? Tapi... Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak rela jika dia pergi?_

Dia menoleh lalu keluar ke balkon, yang membuatku mau tak mau menghampirinya. "Hai," sapanya.

Aku diam. Masih sibuk dengan pikiranku. Lalu menatap koper dibelakangnya. "Mau kemana?"

Dia mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apanya?"

"Koper itu.. Kau mau kemana?"

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku sebelum kembali menatapku. "Ah... Tidak kemana-mana." Begitu katanya. Tapi aku tidak percaya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana, Sakura. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ini menyebalkan. Entah kenapa aku kesal padanya. "Pembohong," bisikku lalu masuk ke kamar meninggalkannya. Aku menutup pintu balkon dan gorden.

 _Perasaan ini sangat mengganggu.._.

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

Ini aneh. _Dia_ tidak kelihatan hari ini. Apa dia tidak masuk? Dan yang lebih anehnya, seharian ini aku mencari keberadaannya. Dan benar saja, ketika aku sedang mencarinya, ada siswi yang bertanya apa dia masuk atau tidak pada guru yang lain dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Kemana dia?

Ini hari kamis, dan kalau tidak salah dia akan pergi ke Inggris hari sabtu. Apa dia sedang bersiap?

Ino menarik kursi, mendekat padaku. "Hei, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika, Saku?"

Aku memandang keluar jendela. "Menurutmu, apa artinya? Perasaanku ini?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Kenapa rasanya berat mendengar dia akan pergi dari sini, meninggalkanku? Melihat dia lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada denganku... Rasanya mengesalkan."

Aku berbalik, menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatapku. "Wah, ternyata kau lebih bodoh daripada aku ya," ucap Ino.

Aku mengerutkan dahi kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu artinya kau menyukainya, bodoh!"

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Aku membencinya. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya," sanggahku. _Benar 'kan? Aku membencinya karena dia menjadi guru._

"Terserahlah kalau kau tidak percaya. Yang penting, kemarikan buku fisikamu."

Aku memberikan buku fisikaku pada Ino, lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menyalin.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino. Apa benar selama ini aku menyukainya? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu seperti ini, jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang kutau hanyalah aku membencinya karena dia menjadi guru.

Bukan apa-apa aku membenci guru. Ini karena dulu, saat kelas satu SMA guru bahasa Inggrisku pernah melakukan pelecehan padaku, dan itu benar-benar membuatku trauma dan tidak masuk sekolah selama hampir selama satu semester. Dan sekarang, saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk sekolah, dia datang dan muncul di kelasku sebagai guru. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal coba?

Dan sekarang, saat dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan pindah ke Inggris, entah kenapa ini sangat menggangguku. Aku tidak mau dia pergi. Meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah membuat perasaanku tak karuan karenanya.

Ini memang masih belum pasti apa dia akan pergi ke Inggris atau tidak, tapi keesokan harinya, saat jam pelajarannya, dia tidak masuk dan digantikan dengan guru lain. Dan benar saja, saat sabtu pagi, aku melihatnya membawa koper yang sebelumnya dia turunkan dari atas lemari ke dalam mobil.

Ini benar-benar membuatku panik. Apa dia benar-benar akan pergi ke Inggris? Dan kapan dia akan kembali? Kenapa dia tidak bilang dulu padaku? Oh sial, dia masuk ke mobil dengan Kak Itachi. Aku lari ke bawah, melihatnya dari jendela depan. Dia mulai menyalakan mobil. Oh, sial sial sial. Dia akan pergi! Oh, Tuhan.. Aku harap ban mobil nya meletus di tengah jalan, jadi dia ketinggalan pesawat dan tak jadi pergi.

"Sedang apa kau? Berlagak seperti penguntit."

Aku berbalik, Kak Sasori disana. "Kakak mengagetkanku! Uh, sial dia pergi," umpatku ketika melihat mobilnya pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Oh, jadi daritadi kau melihat itu ya," ucap Kak Sasori dengan nada jahil. Aku menatapnya jijik saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan jahil dan seringainya. "Mau aku antar kesana?" tanyanya, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. "Jadi benar tidak mau nih? Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengantar barang untuknya sekalian pamitan. Apa kau benar-benar rela melihatnya pergi tanpa pamit, hm?"

 _Uh, ucapannya memangsaku._

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau benar-benar ikut."

"Berisik. Fokus saja menyetir."

"Wah, galak sekali kau."

Aku memandang keluar jendela sambil terus melirik jam. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara sekarang. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa rasanya Kak Sasori mengendarai mobil ini lama sekali sih?

Aku memandang Kak Sasori yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya. _Aku yakin dia tau._

Tapi ini benar-benar lama. Yang harusnya kau bisa sampai di bandara hanya dalam waktu satu jam kurang, ini menghabiskan waktu satu sentengah jam, bahkan lebih. Ya, Tuhan! Dan ini benar-benar membuatku tidak sabar. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau dia sudah pergi? Uh, kali ini kuakui aku benar-benar tak rela jika dia pergi.

"Yo, Itachi!"

Kami menghampiri kak Itachi -kakak Sasuke. Dia baru saja selesai menelfon seseorang ketika kami datang menghampiri.

"Yo, Sasori! Dan.. Sakura? Wah, kau datang juga? Kau juga mau memberiku sa- aw! Hei!" Ucapan Kak Itachi terpotong ketika Kak Sasori mencubit pinggangnya. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kak Sasori.

"Hm? Entah. Tadi dia pergi entah kemana dan belum kembali."

"Wah, apa dia sudah berangkat? Jangan-jangan kita telat." Kak Sasori menatap ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Berkata padanya, 'semua ini salahmu kita telat kan jadinya!' melalui mata.

Kak Itachi mengerutkan dahi, bingung. "Berangkat?"

 _Uh, aku ingin ke toilet._ Aku pamit pada mereka, ke toilet. Dan ketika aku keluar dari toilet, mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang daritadi kucari keberadaannya. Dia disana. Sedang berjalan, menggeret koper di belakangnya. Dia masih disana. Belum pergi. Dan kenapa rasanya aku bahagia sekali melihat sosoknya ada di depan mataku?

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menelfon seseorang, yang kutebak itu adalah Kak Itachi karena dia memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan 'Kak'. Aku ingin mendekat, tapi entah kenapa kakiku kaku. Sulit untuk digerakkan. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya diam sampai dia membalikkan badan dan melihatku dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Sakura? Kau... disini? Sedang apa?" tanyanya seraya mendekat padaku. Tapi lidahku juga kaku. Sial, kenapa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus hari ini. Aku gugup. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Berkeringat dingin. Lidahku kelu. Dan wajahku perlahan memanas. "Sakura?"

"Kau sendiri.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membawa koper segala. Kau bilang tidak akan kemana-mana 'kan. Dasar pembohong." Oh, sial. Apa aku baru saja mengatainya? Tapi yah, memang dia pembohong 'kan? Kalau dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, kenapa dia harus ada disini dengan membawa koper segala?

"Itu..."

"Apa karena aku tidak suka kau jadi guru lalu kau harus pergi? Ke Inggris? Konyol."

Dia mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pergi ke Inggris."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Dan untuk apa koper itu?"

"Tunggu, siapa yang bilang padamu kalau aku akan ke Inggris?" Bukannya menjawab dia malah balik bertanya.

"Kak Sasori..."

Dia diam sebentar, mungkin berpikir entah apa. Lalu mendekatiku dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. Aku mundur ketika dia melangkah semakin dekat.

"Kak Sasori bilang padamu aku akan pergi ke Inggris karena kau tidak suka aku menjadi guru. Tapi bukannya senang, kau malah sedih ditinggal olehku, benar?"

"T-tidak tuh. Mau kau pergi ke Inggris atau tidak itu bukan urusanku." _Uh, sial. Dia menangkapku._

"Lalu kenapa kau disini dan kenapa kau marah ketika Kak Sasori bilang kalau aku akan resign dan pindah ke Inggris?" Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Dan kenapa harus ada tembok dibelakangku?! Ini menyusahkanku untuk bergerak dan aku tak bisa kabur. Karena kini kedua tangannya memerangkapku.

"Aku... Tidak marah. Lepaskan aku, Uchiha."

"Kau marah. Dan aku tau itu," katanya.

Aku memalingkan wajah lalu berbisik, "kau meninggalkanku."

Dia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan orang yang kusayangi, Sakura. Kau pikir aku sanggup melakukannya?"

 _Sayang?_ _Yang benar saja._ "Cukup. Jangan bilang kau sayang padaku. Hanya karena kau menganggapku sebagai adikmu kecilmu. Aku bukan anak kecil. Dan aku tidak suka dianggap sebagai adik kecilmu."

Aku menatapnya. Dia diam, lalu kemudian perlahan tapi pasti sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dia lalu mengangkat tanganku. Membawanya ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut. "Ya. Kau memang adikku. Adikku yang sangat kucintai. Apa aku tidak boleh menganggapmu begitu, hm?" _Ap-_ "Oh, tapi kau tidak mau kuanggap adik ya. Jadi, sekarang kau seorang gadis. Gadis yang kucintai?"

"Bohong." Kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Sial.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong?" Aku diam. Waktu serasa berjalan lambat bagiku kini. "Tapi yah, sepertinya kau membenciku 'kan?"

 _Benci? Ya, aku memang membencinya, tapi... Lain halnya jika sudah begini. Ah, sial._

Aku membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi perhatiannya lebih dulu teralihkan oleh panggilan di ponselnya. Dia berbalik untuk mengangkat telepon sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi padaku ketika sudah selesai.

"Aku harus pergi. Pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat," katanya. Dia tersenyum singkat padaku dan mengacak rambutku sebentar lalu berbalik. Dan ketika dia mulai berjalan, tanganku menahannya. Aku menarik baju belakangnya. Dia menatapku bingung. Sedangkan aku menunduk.

"Jangan pergi. Aku... tidak membencimu. Jadi, jangan pergi... Kumohon?" Aku mengangkat kepala dan dia masih menatapku.

Dia berbalik, kembali menghadapku. "Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau menerima perasaanku, hm?"

 _Uh._ Wajahku kembali memanas. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mengangguk. "... Ya."

 **.**

 **.:0o0:.**

 **.**

"Lama sekali kau. Aku hampir ketinggalan pesawat nih," omel Kak Itachi begitu kami menghampiri mereka. Matanya terarah pada tangan kami yang bertautan. "Wah, sepertinya ada hal bagus yang terjadi, hm. Pantas saja kau lama, Sasu."

Sasuke melirikku lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah."

Kak Sasori bersiul. "Wah, kau harus mentraktirku _yakiniku_ sehabis ini, Sasu!" Aku mendelik padanya, tapi dia tak peduli.

"Yah. Nanti."

Kak Itachi melirik jam. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Aku akan mengirimmu pesan jika sudah sampai."

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hm? Aku akan ke Inggris. Dan menetap disana untuk beberapa lama. Biasa. Mengurusi bisnis." _Jadi yang ke Inggris itu... Kak Itachi?!_

Aku menatap tajam Kak Sasori. "Hahaha kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya! Aku lupa aku ada urusan setelah ini!" Dan dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosanya dia pergi. Begitu pula Kak Itachi. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas sebentar lagi. Bisa-bisa dia ketinggalan pesawat.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanya kami berdua.

"Jadi... Sekarang kau kekasihku, eh?"

Aku hanya menggumam. "Hn."

Dia tersenyum lalu meremas tanganku pelan. Rasanya menggelitik. Dan begitu menyenangkan.

Kami pergi dari sana dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. _Tangannya hangat..._

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Wa! First time bikin oneshoot dan... Panjaaanggggg bangeettt omaayygaattt. Hahaha. So, ya.. semoga ga bosen ya bacanya dan semoga suka h3h3 ^_^**


End file.
